Test
by ZitaTao
Summary: "Kau tahu ciri-ciri lelaki normal?" tanya Kris/ Dengan lugunya Tao menggangguk. "Penis akan tegang kalau melihat wanita sexy," / Tawa Kris nyaris meledak tapi untunglah tertahan diujung lidah. "Lalu?" / Tao tampak berpikir, tak lama, ia menjawab seadanya. "Horny," / Kris mendengus geli, lugunya anak ini, "Lagi?" / "..." / "Menyerah?"/. BL. KrisTao. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

Enjoy and happy, Mits~

.

.

MENJADI salah satu insvestor muda itu sangat membanggakan. Bayangkan diusia muda kalian sudah mendapatkan uang banyak, ketenaran, jabatan, dan status sosial yang tinggi. Apa yang kurang dari insvestor muda?

Mari kita lihat Kris Wu. Cerminan pemuda sukses se-Korea Selatan. Ia tampan, tegap, berkaki panjang, ia seperti refleksi dari pangeran disneyland versi modern. Bisa dikatakan ia visual pangeran yang keluar dari layar tv kalian. Sempurnakan? Lalu apa yang kurang?

Kris, bisa kau katakan padaku apa kekuranganmu? Satu saja...

.

.

.

.

"Cinta,"

"Apa?" Kris Wu sipemeran utama berjengit bingung dikursi besarnya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya cepat secepat melepaskan pandangan dari proposal-proposal perusahan dan langsung menatap Kyuhyun terheran.

"Kau kekurangan suplemen cinta, vitamin cinta, suntikan cinta, obat cinta, resep cinta dan cinta-cinta lainnya. Itu yang membuatmu migran terus adik manis." Kata Kyuhyun dengan suara dilembut-lembutkan. "Kau harus jauh-jauh dari pekerjaanmu. Bukan maksudku tentang 'Cinta' itu kau harus mencari cinta. Bukan. Kau pernah dengarkan kalau cinta itu liar, bebas, bahagia, gila..." Kyuhyun melirik Kris pelan. "Ya, intinya sifat-sifat yang tidak menempel pada dirimu, Kris."

Lelaki pirang itu menatap Kyuhyun aneh beberapa saat, sebelum meletakkan pulpennya dibelahan proposal yang terbuka. "Aku semengerikan itu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk takjim. "Ya! Tapi sebenarnya tidak juga." Ia menggeleng. "Sebenarnya kau hanya kekurangan udara segar karenan terlalu lama diruangan ini. Kau perlu berjalan-jalan, ke diskotik misalnya,"

"Hyung ingin migranku makin parah?" jengit Kris.

"Kau ini belum mencoba tapi sudah protes! Perlu kau ingat bahwa aku pernah berada di kondisimu dulu, dan lihat. Aku lebih normal dan bahagia darimu bahkan aku diundang oleh pengusaha muda terkaya saat ini untuk berkonsultasi padaku tentang migrannya, tapi sayangnya ia terlalu keras kepala untuk diberi saran." Cibir Kyuhyun.

Kris memijat keningnya pelan, dan itu sangat terlihat keren untuknya. "Aku tidak menyukai kebisingan," putusnya rendah.

"Itu masalahnya. Kau tidak menyadari kalau kau berbeda, kebanyakan orang akan migran jika ia merasa suara keras masuk ke lubang telinganya dan kasusmu jika kesunyian melanda. Sebenarnya aku kurang pahan tentang migran. Tapi setidaknya kau coba saranku dulu, cintai kebisingan dan kau akan menemui cinta."

Kris menatap Kyuhyun bimbang. "Sungguh?"

"Tentu saja!" Kata Kyuhyun penuh keyakinan. "Dan migranmu akan hilang."

.

.

.

.

.

Test

KrisTao  
>Fanfic<p>

Rate M

.

.

.

.

Kris bukanlah pria yang suka menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan berisik, minum-minuman atau pergi ke diskotik. Seperti di katakan Kyuhyun tadi. Lelaki yang memiliki wajah seperti 'Bad-boy' itu memang tidak menyukai hal-hal macam itu.

Tapi bukan berarti tidak menyukai diskotik Kris tidak pernah pergi kesana. Ia cukup sering kesana tapi tida seaktif Kai –teman usahanya– ia hanya datang jika diundang atau acara kumpul-kumpul teman-temannya.

Dan biasanya jika ia sudah masuk ke tempat ini ia akan di sambut temannya dengan lambaian tangan. Namun saat ini tidak, Kris sendiri. Ia benar-benar mengikuti saran Kyuhyun.

Melangkah lebih dalam Kris makin merasa gendang telinga dan rumah siput ditelinganya seperti dipukul-pukul. Suara keras dan lampu sorot yang takberaturan menyebar kemana-mana disetiap penjuru ruangan. Bau rokok dan alkohol membaur bersama gerakan-gerakan manusia malam yang aktif menari di dancefloor tampa beban. Khas kehidupan malam.

Dari semua bangku yang disediakan, Kris memilih duduk tak jauh dari pintu keluar. Ia menyibakkan sedikit jasnya, merogoh kantong saku dalam jas dan mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan pematik api. Matanya menjejalat disetiap kegelapan diskotik yang makin gila. Menghimpit batang rokok dan menyalahkannya, Kris akan diam di sini dengan tenang, dengan aman akan statusnya yang terpandang yang tidak akan terusak hanya karena mendatangai klub malam.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehunie, aku tidak mau masuk kedalam. Kita pulang saja-ya ini sudah malam," rengekan itu sangat manis. Sangat kekanak-kanakan. Tapi sangat menggangu untuk pemuda berkulit terlampau putih yang berdiri tegap tampa goyah meski sedari tadi ditarik-tarik pemuda panda.

"Tao, aku harus bertemu dengan Suho hyung dulu di dalam. Kau kalau mau pulang, pulang saja. Kalau kau takut pulang sendiri tunggu aku di sini saja. Kalau kau masih takut juga ikut aku kedalam." Putus Sehun bijak nan bosan.

"Tapi aku takut semua," cicit pemuda panda dengan lucu.

Sehun memutar hitam matanya malas. "Setakut apapun kau aku harus tetap menemui Suho hyung sekarang." Sehun menarik tangan Tao mengikuti langkahnya masuk kedalam diskotik. Tanpa mengacuhkan rontaan Tao, sampai benar-benar ia masuk kedalam. Dan baru pemuda panda itu berhenti protes dan merapatkan tubuhnya kebelakang tubuh Sehun.

"Sehun aku takut," bisik Tao dibelakang kepala Sehun.

"Tenang Tao, kita hanya perlu menemui Suho hyung, memberi surat ini lalu pulang."

Tao melirik cemas Sehun. "Tidak lamakan?"

Sehun menggangguk sekali sebelum meralat dengan menaikan bahu. "Aku tidak tahu,"

"Sehun..." rengek Tao.

"Tao tunggu di sana oke, pesan minuman apa pun. Aku akan pergi keruangan Suho hyung–"

"Sehun-"

"Ya-ya-ya tidak akan lama. Aku akan cepat kembali dan kita akan pulang." Sehun menunjuk bangku yang cukup jauh dan sepi. "Pergi kesana dan jadi anak yang baik. Saat aku kembali lagi kau harus masih menjadi Tao yang polos okeh. Aku tidak mau punya masalah dengan Xiumin hyung."

Selepas itu Tao benar-benar sendiri, Sehun sudah lari ke tangga, Tao-tidak-tahu, apapun selain mengikuti kata-kata Sehun untuk duduk di sana. Suara diskotik berisik, Tao tidak suka berisik, jadi ia menutup telinganya disepanjang jalan menuju tempat yang ditunjuk Sehun.

Ia kira bangku itu kosong, tapi ada seorang lelaki tampan yang duduk dengan sombong di sana, menikamati rokoknya dengan mata yang terpejam.

Tanpa bilang apapun Tao duduk disamping pemuda itu, duduk dengan cemas dan menggigiti kukunya.

Kris si pemuda tampan bersurai tinta emas itu membuka matanya saat menyadari ada seorang selain dirinya yang menempati bangku privitenya ini. Ia melirik kesamping, dan mendapatkan lelaki bersurai hitam legam dengan tas sekolahan. Cih! Bocah badung.

Kris terus memerhatikan pemuda bersurai hitam itu dengan tajam sangat tajam sampai pemuda yang terus diperhatikannya menyadari dan menoleh padanya.

Sign!

Mati!

Kris merasa semuanya mati. Saat bocah itu menatapnya dengan mata yang kebilang polos dan penuh takut. Sialan! Siapa yang berani mengajak bocah ingusan macam panda ini kedalam sini?

"Maaf jika aku menggangumu Tuan," suaranya sangat manis, Kris berani bertaruh dengan hartanya bahwa wajah dan suaranya benar-benar selaras. Menggemaskan.

Kris mengangguk kaku, "Jangan berisik di sini." Katanya tajam dan tanpa pikir situasi.

Tao makin takut ia mengangguk dalam sebelum melempar pandangannya kemanapun selain ke pemuda tampan dengan mata pisau itu.

Kenapa Sehun lama sekali sih?

Kris masih menatap anak itu tajam, dari belakang ia mengamati tubuh Tao dengan rinci. Bokongnya yang sedang duduk, pinggulnya yang seperti wanita, pinggangnya yang ramping dan suara dan wajahnya. Sith! Apa dia transgender? Kris berdecih tanpa sadar.

Tanpa sadar juga kalau ia kepikiran mengajak anak ini keatas ranjang besarnya dan menggagahinya dengan liar.

Kris menarik dasinya kasar, dan membuka beberapa kancing kemejanya. Dan mematikan rokoknya. Kris menyentuh pinggang Tao dan meremasnya pelan, sampai pemilik pinggang itu menoleh dengan takut yang berlebihan.

"Tuan ada apa?"

"Siapa namamu? Apa jenis jelaminmu?"

Tao mengeryit heran. "Namaku Tao, aku laki-laki." Katanya polos.

"Kau transgender?"

Tao menggeleng cepat, apalagi dirasanya Tuan pirang ini mengelus-ngelus pinggangnya. "Aku normal Tuan."

Kris tersenyum setengah. "Yakin kau normal?"

Tao mengangguk kuat. "Sangat yakin."

Kris sangat menyukainya.

"Tuan hentikkan!" pekik Tao tiba-tiba saat sesuatu yang diyakininya tangan pria tampan itu meremas penisnya pelan. Dan menepis tangan itu jauh-jauh dari penisnya.

"Aku hanya mengetesmu, normal atau tidak. Jika kau benar-benar normal semestinya kau biasa saja saat aku meremas penismu, Tao." Bisik Kris sedukutif.

Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan tanpa mengetahui itu sangat bahaya baginya terhadap Kris. "Aku normal." Katanya setelah beberapa saat.

"Maka diam saat aku mengetest mu, Tao."

Tao diam, dan membuat Kris makin gemas.

"Berapa usiamu?"

"Sembilan belas tahun." Jawabnya.

"Pernah onani?" tanya Kris lagi.

Tao mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menatap Kris risih. "Tuan itu sangat sensitive."

"Berarti kau pernah." Putus Kris sembarang. "Jadi diam saat aku mengetest mu, anak nakal."

"Tuan, tapi–"

"Kau tidak normal ya? Kau gay?" Pancing Kris.

"Aku normal!" Pekik Tao tak terima. Ia langsung meposisikan tubuhnya supaya sempurna menghadap Kris, menarik napas memburu karena kesal, walau ia kekanak-kanakan dan manja, dia ini laki-laki! Laki-laki tangguh! "Test aku dan Tuan akan tahu kalau aku ini seratus persen lelaki normal."

Kris bersmirk ria. "Sungguh?"

Tao menggaguk.

"Kau tahu ciri-ciri lelaki normal?" tanya Kris pelan, dengan lugunya Tao menggangguk.

"Penis akan tegang kalau melihat wanita sexy,"

Tawa Kris nyaris meledak tapi untunglah tertahan diujung lidah. "Lalu?"

Tao tampak berpikir, tak lama, lalu ia menjawab seadanya. "Horny,"

Kris mendengus geli, lugunya anak ini, "Lagi?"

"..."

"Menyerah?"

Tao menggit bibirnya malu. "Mau pipis,

Kris mengeryitkan dahi. "Apa?" tanyanya. "Kau mau pipis?"

Tao menggeleng cepat. "Maksudnya bukan itu. Maksudku habis horny lalu pipis.."

Kris terdiam sesaat sebelum tawanya meledak geli.

Muka Tao memerah, walau lampu diskotik ini temaram Tao takut lelaki ini melihat wajahnya yang memerah hangat. "Jangan ketawa!"

Mereda tawanya Kris mencoba kembali dengan gayanya yang tenang namun mengancam. "Itu namanya bukan pipis. Itu klimaks."

"Akukan tidak tahu!" Kasarnya.

"Lalu apa yang kau tahu?"

Tao kembali diam. "Hanya itu," helanya.

Kris lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Ada yang perlu kau tahu. Lelaki tidak dianggap normal jika ia terangsang bukan karena wanita, kau tahu kenapa Tao?"

Tao menggeleng. "Mungkin kesimpangan."

"Ya, mungkin. Tapi sebetulnya tidak. Lelaki itu lebih menyukai hal yang lebih ketat dari wanita. Dan aku juga menyukainya, kau tahu apa yang aku maksud Tao?"

Tao menggeleng kembali. "Tangan mungkin." Jawabnya asal.

"Mungkin, tapi ada yang lebih ketat dari itu. Hole."

Tao melirik Kris aneh. "Wanita punya dua lubangkan?" inernya.

Kris menganggung menyetujui. "Tapi tidak mempunyai tongkat untuk berpegangan."

Tao tersedak dengan udara yang dihirupnya sendiri, ia menatap Kris dengan aneh dan takut. "Kau gay?"

"Kau baru sadar?"

Tao berdiri dari duduknya dan ingin segera lari dari sana sebelum Kris menarik tangannya dan menjatuhkan pantatnya dipaha Kris sendiri. "Kau belum menyelesaikan test inti mu Tao.." bisik Kris sensual di corong kuping Tao. Kesempatan itu juga digunakan Kris untuk menjilat daun telinga itu pelan– "Kau harus melewati test ini baru kau bisa pergi." Lalu ditiup.

Tao memekik tertahan, dia menyesali ini semua. Masuk kedalam sini, duduk di sini, dan menerima test ini. Dan... menunggu Sehun.

"Jangan mendesah dan nikmati saja oke?" bisik Kris di ceruk leher Tao. Ia menjilat dan menghisap dan sesekali menggigit leher Tao penuh minat bergairah.

Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras. Ia normal, tapi kenapa tubuhnya seperti dijalari ribuan kupu-kupu. Geli, sedikit linu tapi terselip getaran nikmat. Sialan!

Tangan Kris tidak bisa diam, ia meraba tubuh Tao dari luar seragam, meremas dada anak sembilan belas tahun itu pelan namun sesekali kencang.

Tao mendesah. Tahu-tahu dia normal, tapi kenapa begini. Apa ia sudah tidak normal. Bergairah hanya karena sentuhan pria pirang yang tampan nan menggoda. "Oh!" Tao kembali memekik saat dirasa tangan besar pria itu mengelus-ngelus dan meremas penisnya.

Kegiatan itu terus berlanjut. Tidak memperdulikan keadaan di sana, karena Kris tahu setiap orang yang ada di sini pasti akan sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Mabuk dan menikmati tubuh pasangan mereka. Seperti Kris salah satunya.

Menikmati tubuh anak belasan tahun yang tidak diduga-duga.

"Ohhhh..." Desahan Tao yang keluar tersampai ditelinga Kris yang malah memberi pacuan tersendiri untuk terus mencubunya habis-habisan.

Dapan dilihat bahwa leher Tao penuh bercak-bercak merah dan saliva Kris, bahkan kancing seragam atasnya sudah lepas dari lubang seragam dan menampakkan dada putih dengan puting yang menggiurkan. Tangan Kris menjalar kesana, bermain memelintir dan menarik-narik sampai Tao mendesis bahkan sampai memekik sexy.

Kris mencium pipi Tao saat anak itu menoleh padanya. Lembut dan bau minyak bayi dirasakan Kris saat itu. Bau yang sebenarnya tidak akan menarik untuk pria dewasa seperti Kris, tapi enahnya mengapa bau itu berubah seperti bau candu yang lagi-lagi ingin menghabisi anak ini.

"Oh.. Ge..."

"Hmmm?" Tangan yang satu Kris membuka pengait celana Tao. Memasukan tangannya dan mulai mengocok penis yang bangkit itu.

"Gegeee.."

"Apa sayang?" Kocokan di penis Tao makin cepat.

"Gegee.. aku..―"

"TAO!" Suara Sehun.

Tao tersentak ia seperti ditarik dari kesadarannya, tubuhnya langsung tegak dipangkuan Kris tanpa berkutik. Kris sendiri menghentikan aksinya dan menoleh ke si-pembuat-kacau itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Tao?!" Teriak Sehun marah, ia melangkah mendekat, menarik tangan Tao yang masih diam yang membuat pemuda panda itu bangkit dan melangkah mundur menghindari Kris yang melihat itu semua dengan tatapan tajam.

"Melakukan test." Kata Tao tanpa sadar.

Alis Sehun terlipat. "Test macam apa?!"

Kris menatap Sehun tajam dan tak suka. "Test yang menyenangkan sebelum itu gagal karena kau." Suara Kris menelkan pada ucapan terakhirnya. Megaskan sekali bahwa kedatangan Sehun itu sangat mengganggu.

Sehun menggeram marah pada Kris sebelum menatap Tao yang masih syok. "Tao perbaiki bajumu." Katanya dan kembali menatap Kris. "Kukatakan padamu jangan sentuh lagi temanku, atau mengajarkannya yang tidak-tidak. Aku memang tidak tahu siapa kau dan apa niatmu kepada temanku dan maksud test kalian itu, tapi aku tahu itu pasti suatu yang buruk yang dapat membahayakan temanku."

Kris tersenyum sinis. "Aku tidak bisa menepati itu semua." Katanya santai.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Kasar Sehun.

"Temanmu menarik dan aku berniat untuk menyutuhnya kembali." Jujur Kris dan menatap Tao yang telah sadar sepenuhnya akan kejadian ini semua. Ia bangkit berdiri mengeluarkan kartu pengenalnya dan berjalan mendekati Tao.

"Jika kau tidak bisa tenang setelah kejadian ini, datang ke kantorku. Tongkatku siap memenuhi hal yang tertunda tadi." Bisik Kris ditelinga Tao.

Memasukan kartu pengenal itu disaku seragam Tao dan berlalu dari sana dengan erangan Sehun yang penuh marah.

Kris tersenyum tipis pergi dari sana. Berkonsultasi dengan Kyuhyun rasanya tidak salah.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Please, berikan saran untuk fic ini, kalau reviewnya sampai 20 lebih saya akan lanjutkan.

See you~


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

**Happy Read and Enjoy, Mits~**

.

.

.

Sehun senantiasa memperingatkan Tao agar jauh-jauh dari lelaki hidung belang macam Kris Wu. Ia selalu mengasumsikan bahwa laki-laki seperti itu hanyalah mencari kesenangan semata-mata dan tidak memahami hubungan seksualitas yang serius. ―Walau nyatanya Sehun terlihat berlebihan, memberi wejangan pada pemuda yang jelas-jelas lebih tua darinya.

Tapi untuk berbicara pada Tao? Jelas secara mental dan pemikiran Sehun lebih matang dan dewasa. Pemuda panda itu pasti hanya berasumsi bahwa setiap tindakkannya itu tidak salah tapi juga tidak benar, Sehun yakin sekali.

Namun sayangnya Sehun tidak memperkirakan dampak negatif atas kejadian Tao dan Kris yang telah terpantri apik di memori Tao.

Oh! Yeah! Tao pernah memikirkan Kris. Memikirkan Kris dan mengingat tindakkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**Test**

**KrisTao Fanfiction**

**Rate-M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari yang cerah nyatanya tidak membangkitkan sedikitpun semangat Tao untuk pergi ke sekolah, pemuda penggemar panda dan leopard itu mendengus berkali-kali sambil mengikuti langkah Xiumin dan Baekhyun keluar rumah. Semalaman ia menghabiskan waktu kiranya empat jam untuk khotbah Sehun tentang kejadian di diskotik kemarin malam. Lalu dua jam lagi ia harus dipedengarkan dengan nasehat Xiumin tentang masalah keterlambatannya pulang dan pentingnya Tao mengabarkan masalah itu padanya.

Xiumin sangat khawatir waktu itu, apalagi saat Tao pulang dengan Sehun yang bermuka masam. Laki-laki berpipi bao itu serta merta menarik tangan Tao dan menutup pintu kencang dihadapan Sehun. Mengintrogasi apa yang telah Tao habiskan waktu dengan Sehun semalam suntuk.

Tentu Tao dengan lancarnya berbohong dan mensetting setiap kejadian yang dialaminya menjadi kegiatan baik. Yang diakhiri dengan suatu kesalahan yang membuat Sehun kesal, sekali lagi ini hanya pendustaan.

Tao mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya dikaca mobil sambil mendengarkan percakapan Xiumin dan Baekhyun. Dari pendengaran yang diambil Tao mereka sedang membicarakan pekerjaan mereka dan sesekali membicarakan atasan mereka. Sama sekali tidak menyenangkan untuk Tao yang tidak menahu urusan pekerjaan seperti itu.

Untuk beberapa menit kedepan Tao menghabiskan waktu yang membosankan di perjalanan menuju sekolahnya. Gedung Exo High School sudah terlihat dan Tao merasa dirinya benar-benar kehilangan semangat. Sangat terkikis sesaat mobil yang dikendarai Xiumin berhenti tepat digerbang sekolah ternama berbentuk kotak dengan lapangan outdoor di tengah-tengah gedung tersebut.

Tao membuka kunci pintu tapi sebelum tubuhnya keluar, suara Xiumin memperingatinya dengan menatap Tao lewat spion tengah.

"Gunakan ponselmu dengan baik Tao. Aku tidak mau paman Huang menanyai suatu hal yang tidak aku ketahui saat ia tidak bisa menghubungimu."

Tao bergumam seadaanya, keluar dari mobil itu dan langsung berlari kehalaman sekolah.

"Perasaanku atau memang mood-nya tidak sebaik biasanya?" Tanya Baekhyun mengikuti perginya Tao yang sekarang menaiki anak tangga didepan gedung sekolah.

Xiumin mengelengkan kepala sambil menatap spion tengah memastikan tidak ada kendaraan dibelakang mobilnya sebelum membelokkan stirnya dan melajukan mobilnya kembali kejalan raya. "Kau tidak pernah bisa menebak pemikiran anak sembilan belas tahun yang berpola pemikiran seperti anak kecil Baekhyun," Xiumin melirik Baekhyun sebelum memandang kedepan jalan.

"Dia ngambek?" tanya Baekhyun menebak-nebak.

Xiumin mengangguk. "Aku bingung memperlakukannya seperti apa, dikeraskan ia menangis tapi dilembutkan malah menjadi."

"Memangnya ada apa?"

Xiumin melirik Baekhyun kembali. "Apa menurutmu mengomeli anak itu karena telat pulang termasuk kesalahan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng perihatin. "Jadi karena telat pulang?"

"Jika beberapa puluh menit atau satu atau dua jam aku tidak keberatan, tapi bahkan saat aku pulang dari lebur kerja di belum pulang aku tidak bisa mentoleransi itu." Xiumin memberhentikan laju mobilnya saat mobil didepan berhenti dipersimpangan lampu merah.

"Itu suatu yang wajar untuk anak seusinya, Xiumin. Mungkin Tao mengerjakan tugas sekolah di rumah temannyakan, anak manis sepertinya tidak mungkin berani macam-macam pada kakak sepupu yang galak sepertimu."

Xiumin mendengus, ia menyalahkan tape dan memutar lagu Happy yang dilantunkan Pharrell Williams. "Ya, mungkin aku juga tidak berburuk sangka padanya saat aku merasakan anak panda itu sedang berbohong." Xiumin melajukan kembali mobilnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk-mengagguk saja sambil mengikuti irama lagu yang memenuhi mobil Xiumin ini.

"Baekhyun," pagil Xiumin disela mengendarai mobil, "Apa boleh aku mengajak Tao ke kantor hari ini?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku kembali lembur, dan tidak ada yang menjemput anak itu dan mau mengajaknya pulang selain anak albino bernama Sehun itu."

"Sehun? Teman Tao yang tinggi itu?" Baekhyun mengingat-ingat, sepertinya ia pernah mendengar nama itu dan melihat siempunya nama. "Memangnya ada apa dengan Sehun itu?"

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan penyebab Tao pulang terlambat, tapi pasti Sehun termasuk faktor yang membuat Tao telat pulang dengan keadaan pakaian bau rokok,"

Mata Baekhyun membulat seketika. "Rokok?"

Xiumin mengangguk dan mendengus geli saat Baekhyun bergumam 'Tidak mungkin – tidak mungkin' berkali-kali. "Bukannya aku sudah bilang kalau Tao berbohongkan. Sehun sepertinya bukan teman yang tepat untuk Tao."

Baekhyun berdeham berat. "Kalau itu adalah suatu yang baik untuk Tao, ajak saja anak itu ke kantor. Tapi kau harus ingatkan pada Tao untuk diam saat di ruangan."

Xiumin mengangguk kecil. "Tentu, aku tidak mau punya masalah dengan Mr. Wu." Mobil Xiumin berbelok kearah kiri memasuki basement parking area di bawah gedung Wu Group.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao berkali-kali menghidari berpapasan dengan Sehun di lorong sekolah, di cafetaria bahkan di toilet sekolah. Adik sepupu Xiumin itu menghindari Sehun karena malas mendengar celotehannya lagi. Tapi pada kenyataannya tempat teraman untuk Tao ada di sudut perpustakaan dengan himpitan rak biologi dan fisika. Tao duduk dibawah menyenderkan punggungnya pada rak biologi dengan mata senantiasa mengikuti setiap huruf hangul dalam halaman yang berjudul Seismology.

Tao merogoh sakunya, ingin mengambil pensil mekanik yang selalu ia bawa ketika diperpustakaan. Ia menemukan pensilnya juga secarik bw paper yang menarakan sekilas biografi nama, jabatan, dan perusahaan. Milik Kris Wu.

Kris Wu

Kris Wu

Wu Kris

Tao mengeryit. Kris yang mana ya?

Tak sengaja ia menjatuhkan bukunya tepat diselangkangannya, Tao meringis. Tertindih buku sebanyak 400 lembar itu lumayan sakit. Tao mengelus-ngelus asetnya itu pelan dan tambah pelan bahkan sampai berhenti saat ia mulai mengingat siapa itu Kris Wu.

Pria pirang dengan senyum runcing setajam matanya, yang pernah membuat Tao melengguh tampa sadar mendesah hanya dengan kocokan pada penisnya dengan alibi sebuah test kenormalan.

"Akh―" Tao menggigit bibirnya, apa-apaan ini ia hampir mendesah diperpustakaan, hanya kepikiran nama Kris Wu. Sialan!

Tao beranjak berdiri dan meletakkan buku itu kesembarang rak dan terbirit-birit keluar dari ruang segudang buku itu. Ia berlari tak perduli banyaknya bahu yang ia tambrak karena tujuannya saat ini adalah toilet.

Tao masuk kedalam bilik yang tebuka dan buru-buru melepaskan pengait celanya dan menurunkan kepala resleting tidak lupa menutup pintu pastinya. Ia duduk di kloset yang tertutup, memandang penisnya tak percaya. Apa-apaan ini ia bisa menegang sekedar mengingat kejadian waktu itu.

Tao menggigit bibirnya dan merasakan penisnya makin ereksi saat otaknya memutar kembali kejadian semalam. Tangan Tao sebenarnya sudah gatal ingin memegang dan meremas juga memberikan gerakan ritme naik-turun pada penisnya. Semua itu akan terjadi kalau saja ego Tao hilang disaat horny seperni ini.

Ia mempertahan dirinya adalah lelaki normal yang tidak mungkin beronani dengan objek orang yang memiliki penis yang sama sepertinya. Tao tidak mau. Tapi darah yang perpusat mengalir pada penisnya membuat ia bimbang.

Ia tertekan, penisnya butuh bantuan untuk pip― maksudnya, klimaks. Tao tidak mungkin masuk kelas dengan celana yang menggembung seperti ini.

Dengan penuh keraguan tangan Tao terulur membungkus penisnya, hanya menggenggam dan menekan-nekan. Namun lama kelamaan tangannya mulai berani meremas dan naik-turunkan penisnya pelan. Tao mendesis disela bibinya yang digigit.

Ini pertama kalinya Tao berbuat kotor seperti ini di lingkungan sekolah, parahnya ia beronani dengan objek Kris Wu yang pernah melecehkannya. Gerakan tangannya makin cepat, jari-jari didalah sepatu Tao menekuk ikut menahan nikmat.

Semuanya seperti memutar waktu. Tao merasa seakan-akan pintu toilet di depannya itu disinari cahaya projector yang memutari kejadian-kejadian ia bersama Kris.

Saat ia berbicara dengan Kris pada pertama kali Kris melihatnya.

Saat Kris memegang pinggangnya dan menayakan sesuatu yang gila padanya.

Saat Kris meragukan kenormalannya.

Saat Kris menjelaskan ciri-ciri laki-laki normal.

Sampai saat ia sadar bahwa laki-laki pirang itu seorang gay, dan dia dalam keadaan yang tidak aman.

"Akhh–" Tao menggigit bibirnya kencang-kencang.

Ia melihat saat ia ditarik oleh Kris dan mendudukan dirinya dipangkuan Kris. Laki-laki tampan itu mengelus selangkangan Tao, meremas penis Tao bahkan sampai beraninya memasukkan tangan kedalam celananya. Tao melihat dirinya mendesah tertahan disana, mendesahkan laki-laki itu.

Tao meremas penisnya makin pelan saat ia merasa puncak orgasme menghampiri dirinya.

Tao menghela napas berat, sekarang masalahnya celana sekolahnya kotor dengan spermanya sendiri, Tao menarik panjang tisu gulung disampingnya dan membasahi sedikit air sebelum ia peperkan kecelanya yang terdapat noda spermanya.

Setelah semuanya bersih, Tao menatap kembali kedepan. Putih, pintu toilet itu bersih tampa gambaran dirinya dan Kris. Tao mengusap rambutnya pelan. Dia benar-benar sudah tidak normal.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua jam pelajaran dihabiskan Tao dengan malas yang berlebihan, ia selalu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tangan yang terlipat. Bersyukur para guru yang masuk hanya menitipkan tugas dan langsung keluar kelas dengan alasan mau rapat.

Kepala Tao baru terangkat setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi lantang tiga kali. Laki-laki penyuka panda itu langsung merapikan bukunya dan di masukkan ke dalam tas sebelum membawa tali tas punggungnya tersampir ditempat semestinya.

Ia melangkah keluar kelas dan langsung bertatap muka dengan Sehun, yang sepertinya sudah menunggu ia sebelum bel berbunyi. Tao menampilkan wajah bosan, "Ada apa Sehun?"

"Xiumin hyung lembur lagi?" tanya Sehun sebaik mungkin.

Tao mengangguk.

"Kau pulang dengan siapa?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Xiumin ge,"

"Kau mau menunggunya?"

Tao menggeleng pelan. "Seingatku ia akan nemjemputku di pesan masuk di ponselku."

Sehun mengangguk beberapa kali. "Sayang ya, padahal aku dan Luhan hyung mau mengajakmu minum bubble tea."

Tao menyipitkan matanya, saat menyadari sesuatu pada raut muka Oh Sehun. "Aku tahu kau senang aku menolaknya kan? Kau sebenarnya hanya mau berduaan dengan Luhan ge, kan?"

Sehun mencibir kecil. "Yasudah ya, aku pergi dulu, hati-hati Tao," Sehun melambaikan tangannya pada Tao sambil berjalan sebelum berbalik dan berlari terburu-buru.

Tao berdecih kecil, lalu berjalan kehalaman sekolah. Ia langsung menemukan mobil Xiumin yang terparkir disamping gerbang. Tao menghampiri mobil itu dan membuka pintu lalu mendudukan dirinya disamping Xiumin sambil menutup pintu. "Aku kira gege tidak sempat menjemputku." Ucap Tao pertama kali.

Xiumin menyalakan mobilnya dan menggerakan mobil itu keluar dari tepat menuju badan jalan. "Ya, gege sempat-sempatkan." Katanya.

Tao merasa heran, setahunya arah rumah mereka di arah jalan yang bertolak dari sini, tapi kenapa Xiumin menjalankan kearah jalan yang berlawanan.

"Ge, kita mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Ke kantorku,"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Tao lagi.

"Apalagi selain menjagamu," Xiumin menjalankan mobil lebih cepat. "Pasang sabuk pengamanmu Tao, aku hanya meminta ijin lima belas menit untuk keluar kantor."

Tao mengdengus, ia menarik sabuk pengaman dan menyatukaannya jadi satu pada bagian satunya lagi yang terletak di sisi tubuhnya sehingga berbunyi klik kecil.

"Aku Huang Zi Tao, berusia sembilan belas tahun. Tidak membutuhkan pengasuh berumur dua puluh tiga tahun yang jelas-jelas lebih pendek dariku."

"Apa katamu?" Xiumin melotot melirik Tao.

"Tidak. Ada bajing yang menculik berang-berang." Katanya asal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao diturunkan Xiumin tepat di depan pintu masuk Wu Group sedangkan ia harus memarkirkan mobilnya, sebelum membawa Tao keruanganya.

Tao menatap gedung itu terkesima-sima. Gedung ini besar dan tinggi. Tao tidak tahu berapa lantai. Tapi sepertinya belasan. Ia melongok kedalam, lebih tepatnya kearah resepsionis yang juga memandangnya dengan tersenyum ramah. Tao membalasnya dengan senyuman, kemudian ia membaca tulisan besar yang tertempel dibelakang meja resepsionis 'Wu Group'. Oh, jadi gedung ini namanya Wu Group. Jadi gegenya berkerja di sini.

Huang Zi Tao terlonjak kecil saat Xiumin menarik sikunya dan membawa ia masuk ke dalam gedung, dan menaiki lift. Xiumin menekan tombol 12 dan pintu lift itu tertutup membawa kedua saudara itu naik keatas.

"Aku harus memberimu beberapa peraturan di sini. Jangan kira kau sebagai adik sepupu dariku kau bisa bebas di sini. Yang pertama kau jangan berisik, kedua kau tidak boleh jauh-jauh dariku, yang ketiga jadi anak yang baik. Cukup mudahkan untuk dilakukan beberapa jam kedepan."

Anak bersurai hitam itu tersenyum manis menatap Xiumin. "Tentu ge, aku sudah sangat terbiasa dalam keadaan seperti itu."

Xiumin bergumam 'bagus' sebelum ia menarik tangan Tao lagi keluar dari balok baja itu. "Ingat! Jangan buat kegaduhan." Bisik Xiumin.

Tao menganguk patuh.

.

.

Tao sesekali ditanyai oleh semua karyawan diruangan Xiumin. "Siapa dia?", "Siapa namanya?", "Itu adikmu Xiumin?", "Tidak kalah manis denganmu ya Xiumin?" dan berbagai pertanyaan yang tidak penting lainnya. Tao tidak berisik tapi malah patner kerjanya yang berisik.

Xiumin mengambil kursi di ruang dokumen, untuk Tao. Pokoknya, anak ini tidak boleh jauh-jauh darinya.

Selang beberapa puluh menit Tao merasakan kebosanan, juga ia merasa ingin sekali buang air kecil sedangkan Xiumin dalam keadaan serius pada pekerjaanya.

"Gege, Tao mau pipis." Bisik Tao di telinga Xiumin.

"Ish, tahan Tao aku sedang sibuk." Balas Xiumin sambil mengetik sesuatu.

"Tapi aku sudah menahannya dari tadi," kata Tao penuh gelisah, duduknya pun sudah tak setenang tadi. "Gege tidak mau melihatku pipis disinikan?"

Xiumin berpikir sejenak, sebelum mendesah tertahan. "Lurus belok kiri dan di situ toiletnya."

Tao bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung keluar dari ruangan Xiumin. Toiletnya tidaak sejauh yang diperkirakan Tao. Ia segera berdiri disalah satu tempat buang air kecil berdiri dan mengeluarkan asetnya. Dia berdiri disamping seseorang yang juga buang air kecil.

Tao sudah selesai, ia langsung berdiri didepan wastafel dan mencuci tangannya. Juga seseorang itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bernar-benar datang ke kantorku." Suara bash itu menyentakkan Tao, ia langsung menolehkan wajahnya dan menemukan dirinya menatap pria pirang tampan dan tinggi, yang sedang mencuci tangannya juga. "Senang bertemu denganmu kembali, Tao."

"K-kris Wu?" gagap Tao.

"Kau sudah tahu namaku," tanyanya tapi sepertinya tidak perlu dijawab. "Apa kau juga sudah tahu kalau kau tidak normal?"

Tao menelan ludahnya bulat-bulat. "A-apa maksud kata-katamu!" jengitnya.

Kris menoleh pada Tao setelah mengeringkan tangannya. "Baru kemarin kita bertemu, sekarang kau sudah ada dihadapanku. Begitu hebatnyakah sentuhanku? Kau mau lagi? Bukankah aku sudah menjanjikan tongkat ku siap memenuhimu."

Tao tersdak dengan udara yang dihirupnya. Oh! Sialan! Namanya Kris Wu kan? Marganya sama dengan perusahaan ini. Bodohnya kau Tao telat menaggapi semua ini.

"A-asal kau tahu, aku kesini bukan bermaksud menemuimu dan menagih janji kotormu!"

Alis Kris naik satu. "Lalu?"

"K-kau tidak perlu tahu!"

"Seorang yang telah masuk ke perusahaanku, berarti sudah seharusnya aku tahu apa urusannya, apalagi anak sekolahan sepertimu." Kris melangkah mendekati Tao dengan aura tajam yang menguar. Dan kenapa ditoilet ini hanya ada dia dan pria pirang ini!

Kris mengelus pipi Tao dan langsung ia menampik tangan itu kasar.

"Aku tahu kau habis orgasme kan?" kata Kris eksotis.

"Jangan memfitnahku!"

"Oh, ya? Lalu noda di celana dalammu itu karena apa?" tanya Kris. "Susu tumpah?"

Tao menggeram, "Kau―"

"Apa? Tebakkanku benar?" Kris menarik ponselnya dari saku celananya sejenak sebelum memasukan kembali setelah menatap layar ponselnya.

"Sepertinya aku kosong untuk beberapa jam kedepan," Kris melirik Tao yang menatapnya memincing. "Kau mau di mana? Di sini? Di ruanganku? Atau kita menyewa kamar hotel terdekat?"

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Maaf untuk keterlambatannya, saya juga sibuk belakangan ini. Sayakan udah mulai masuk kuliah, apalagi saya udah menginjak semester tiga. Jadi mohon pengertiannya oke. Dan saya juga ngga nyangka akan dapat review lebih dari 20.. :"

Oh, ya boleh ngga kalian kasih tahu saya film anime yaoi yang bagus dan keren. Kalau ada yang mirip KrisTao..

Maaf untuk Typonya.

Dan..

Terimakasih banyak untuk:

**Chea 'sansunurui, CallmeAlma, , Xing Gurl, Ayukaruniawati9, Kkamjongen, Re-Panda68, KissKris, Rapperzitao, Imel Jewels, KrisTaoTao, Cho hyena, n13zelf, Krispandataozi, Isnaeni love sungmin, grinyqueen, Park Changyi, Happybacon, DahsyatNyaff, Baekhyunniewife, Choujirio21, Time To Argha, RinZiTao, LeeEunim, Roxanne Jung, .1654, Devimalik, Junghyema, Marchtaotao, Zakurafrezee, Baby panda93, Maple Fujoshi309, AnjarW, LVenge, Peachpetals, Misshae d'cessevil, Rima-TAOma, ShinJiWoo9220202, Multida7301, Coffe507, Xyln, Luna, Hyunyoung, Ang Always, Nananina, Aishi, Guest, Kristaohuangwu, Couphie,Kyuki, Guest, Awe, Tksit, Guest, GuestGuestGuest, Snowy07, Baby Tao Lovers, 98, Unique fire, Wu Zi Tian, Xiao Lulu, Guest, BabyMingA, Zizi panda, Kt, Guest, Unknow69, KTSZ, Guest, Guest, Bzireen, TasyaMelody, Aldifirdaus69, Panpan894, ChoHunHan, Murni 13399, DinAlya, , Haru3173, 06, Datekazukio, Dxm.**

Terimakasih atas review atau fav atau follownya :"

Maaf kalo ada nama yang salah apalagi kelewat, maaf say~

See you next chap..


End file.
